


Metal for Skin, Wires for Veins

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Multi, Rick is drunk, Robot, Violence, a little sister, and he also thinks of ivy as another grandchild but maybe also a daughter, but like, he shows concern and occasional affection, main character based, morty gets another sister, rick and morty's stutters are also toned down, rick isn't a complete asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first, it hurt.Then it got better.I squinted in slight pain, the area around me bright as the sun.“I-It worked! Rick, you did it!”I reached up to rub my eyes but stopped when I realized I was hooked up to many wires and cords.Wires ran under my skin where veins should have been.A boy’s face suddenly appeared in front of mine.“H-Hey, are you fe-feeling okay? I’m Morty, do you remember w-who you are?”My response was silence before I finally recalled my name.“My name is Ivy.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Rick and Morty fic!
> 
> I don't write for romance I write for adventure and fun, which is why most of my fics are more main character based and less about the show. There'll be show stuff though!

At first, it hurt.

Then it got better.  
I squinted in slight pain, the area around me bright as the sun.

“I-It worked! Rick, you did it!”

I reached up to rub my eyes but stopped when I realized I was hooked up to many wires and cords.  
A boy’s face suddenly appeared in front of mine.

“H-Hey, are you fe-feeling okay? I’m Morty, do you remember w-who you are?”

My response was silence before I finally recalled my name.  
“My name is Ivy.” 

Another noise drew my attention, head turning sharply. 

“Great, she k-k-knows her name Morty. Can we move on?”  
A much older man with what looked like blue hair and a white lab coat walked briskly towards me, excitement and something akin to insanity in his eyes. 

I recoiled slightly when he grabbed my arm, tearing the wires out of me. 

The boy, Morty, flinched slightly and moved away.   
Little trails of blood dribbled down my arm where the cords had been ripped out, leaving me feeling unsafe.   
The man led me over to a counter, sitting me down forcefully in a chair and grabbing a device. He walked around me before finally lifting the back of my white shirt and tugging it up.

“Hold still or this is gonna hurt, for both of us.”

Then he jabbed it into my back.

I shrieked, mostly out of shock, but Morty seemed to think it was out of pain.  
He let out a horrified cry and rushed over to where the man was.

“Rick! Did you seriously just STAB HER???”   
The man burped, irritation reflecting in his eyes.

“She’s a robot, Morty. Sh-she won’t feel it. I plugged h-her into a flash drive so we-we can keep her memories an-and shit if the body gets de-destroyed. See, that’s an open p-port. And that’s me-metal.”  
Rough, cold hands prodded at my back, poking and rubbing along my spine. 

“O-oh geez Rick, wh-what’re you gonna do with her? N-no offense to you, Ivy, he’s not usually t-this harsh!”

I blinked.  
So his name was Rick. 

“Wh-what else Morty. Upload shit into h-her and make he-her a fighting machine. She’s already got unlimited stamina and she k-knows everything I know because I fu-fuckin’ uploaded it all you du-dumb shit. Might as well make her useful t-too. Now go press the giant purple button on the computer.”  
Rick wasn’t very nice, obviously.

Morty gave me a shy, concerned look.

“G-geez Rick, she can hear you. Don’t you think she should get a say in this?”  
The boy walked around Rick, made his way to the computer, and hovered his hand over the button.   
A confused noise left him as he studied the screen.

“How to disarm without a gun… How to take out an enemy with your hands tied… Rick, what is a-all of this?”  
Morty still hadn’t pressed the button, confusion in his eyes. 

My eyes slid to Rick’s irritated scowl, his hands still poking around in my back.   
He had a scalpel knife and a wire cutter now, seemingly ‘fixing’ whatever was inside me. I could see wires where veins should have been and my skin took on a more grey tone from the metal underneath my skin.

“Shit th-that’ll make her useful, Morty. Now press the-the fucking button.”

I crossed my ankles, legs going numb from sitting for so long.   
I heard a loud beep as Morty pressed the button and almost instantly everything went white.


	2. Two

“Upload complete. Uploading final file.”

Like someone had stabbed me, I felt my eyes jolt open.

Instead of the plain walls of the garage, I was now in a small but messy room, slumped limply against the wall like an old doll.

Or a defective toy.

Rick had been asleep in the chair but he too woke as he heard the monotone voice from his laptop.   
He groaned and stretched, checking the laptop. 

I didn’t move or speak, save for sitting up straighter.   
He opened files and checked documents, occasionally bringing up social media or messages and chuckling to himself.  
After maybe ten or so minutes he turned around to look at me, seeming somewhat sheepish and maybe even eager.

“I, uh, I knew you we-were awake. You have to be for the final file upload.”  
He scratched at the back of his neck, finally letting out a sigh.

“So-sorry about earlier. I was kind-kinda stressed and real excited you woke up. ‘M promising you now I’m not gonna be that harsh all the time.”  
He seemed sincere.

Considering how Morty didn’t react to his harsh words, I decided to believe him.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.  
His stutter receded when he knew what he was going to say. Morty’s, too.  
Rick’s eyes hardened a little bit and he turned back to the computer screen.

“S-so let’s go over your basic body functions.”  
He cleared his throat, wheeling the chair around to face me. I crossed my legs and faced him.

“You’re made for fighting. Running, jumping, t-the works. You can eat, but I don’t recommend doing it often. You don’t NEED to and it just compiles waste for your system to dump out. Not saying don’t eat because eating is-is… it’s fucking great, there’s shit like PANCAKES, Ivy. But anyway, be careful with how much you consume…”

He droned on and, to my shock, I remembered all of it.

I could enter water, I could walk through fire although my skin would have to be replaced, I could withstand most acids…

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out a question.

“Who am I?”

Rick stopped, his eyes slanting downward.   
“. . . L-Look kid, that’s probably something you-you wanna find o-out for yourself… I don’t know ho-how to explain.”

I tilted my head to the left a little bit, unaware of my ‘disgusting girly look’ that I was giving off. Rick frowned, like he always did.   
I pushed off the bed and headed for the door, but Rick’s terrifyingly strong grip stopped me.

“Y-You can’t go out yet. Beth and Jerry don’t know yo-you exist and Summer’s just gonna be a-a pain in the… the fucking ass that I brought you back.”  
Rick looked almost guilty, hiding it behind aggression and a fierce exterior. 

I slowly sat back down and he released my arm, turning back to the screen of his computer. He turned back around with a plug and a wire.   
“T-This is yours. Keep it plugged in you, it’s a charger. Best part is, it doubles as a flash drive. Whatever information you want, just plug this end into whatever device you-you come across an-and you can extract a lotta shit, Ivy. Keep it stowed away in your pants.”

I nodded, coiling the wire and hanging it off my hip like an accessory.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick moved me back to the garage later that day, after Jerry had left for work and Beth went out shopping.   
Morty and Summer were at school, leaving Rick and I at home. 

“Like I said, the metal under your sk-skin won’t heat unless you actually hold it over fire for a long ass time. Y-you wouldn’t have the patience for it.”  
Rick was telling me about my body, carelessly throwing around metal parts and connecting wires.

“What are you making?”  
My voice was hollow, still a voice, but with the slightest hint of metal.

“T-This? I’m fi-fixing an old charger to fit your port. I can-can charge my portal gun when yo-you’re with me. I won’t have to- to- to count my charges anymore. C’mere, le-lemme try it out.”  
He leaned forward, gesturing me closer, and I obeyed.

He plugged it in, hooking it up to his portal gun.

I felt lighter suddenly, the portal gun’s buttons glowing again. Rick made a sound of pleased approval and sat back, watching me carefully.   
Despite having literally no flaws on my body, I felt a weird sense of insecurity. 

“Why… why are you looking at me like that?”

Rick reached into his coat and yanked out a silver flask, taking a sip or two before sighing and placing it back.  
“Looking f-for weird reactions. Unexplained sh-shutting down, which might ha-happen the first few weeks. Stay away from sh-sharp things.”

I nodded, playing with my unexplainably short hair. 

“Why is my hair so short?”  
I asked, shaking it out.

“So you do-don’t get it caught on anything or slammed in-in any doors or grabbed by a stranger.”  
Rick said it like it was obvious, like I didn’t even have to ask. 

“Why do my eyes change color?”

He rolled his eyes, irritation written all over his face.  
“Because they’re- they’re scanning everything and processing it. You ask a lot of qu-questions.”

 

I nodded slowly, pulling my legs up to hug them. Rick’s cot was messy, oil and grease stains on the sheets thanks the numerous things in the garage.   
“A-Are you tired? You can go to sleep, I’ll hook you up to charge as soon as my portal gun is full.”

I nodded, laying on the cot and closing my eyes.

✩ ✩ ✩

Morty entered the garage, holding his notebook and a worksheet.

“H-hey, Ivy. Hi Rick. Uh, Rick, can you help me with my homework?”  
Rick burped, scowling at the papers in Morty’s hands. He waved the boy off, muttering about how stupid school was and how Morty was wasting time.

Defeated, Morty slid back inside.   
I stood, making an excuse to go help Morty.   
“Yeah, sure, just make sure nobody sees you. Jerry isn’t home yet thankfully.”  
I nodded, slipping out of the garage and making my way upstairs and to Morty’s bedroom.

“Morty?”

I peered into his room, seeing him seated and hunched over his homework.   
He looked up at me, angry, then his expression leveled out.   
“H-Hey Ivy. What’s up?”

I entered, closing the door behind me.  
“Do you want help with your homework?”   
My voice was timid, uneasy. I’d never been this far before, stuck in Rick’s room and the garage. Sometimes the bathroom.   
Morty seemed thankful for my presence however, accepting my help eagerly and pointing out what he needed help with. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Rick burst into the room, portal gun and flask in his hands.

“Guys-guys, guys. You guys-”

He stumbled to us, slamming his hands on the desk and giving us an intense and angry stare.

“I need your help. We gotta- we gotta find a certain plant in a certain dimension to power my-my new machine, come on, get up fuck your homework Morty we gotta do this let’s go come on,”  
He ushered us down to the garage, dragging Morty by the wrist and leaving me to hurry behind them.

I barely got into the ship before Rick slammed the door, taking off.  
I wormed into the backseats, kicking away a candy bar and settling on the seat. Morty sat next to Rick, trying to get more information from him.  
“G-geez Rick, where are we even going?”

Rick pressed buttons and switched dials, ignoring Morty’s questions.

“Rick,”   
I said at last.

“Please tell us something.”

Rick’s hand stuttered, hanging over a large yellow button, before he made an aggravated sound and turned to look at both minors.   
“We-we’re, we’re, we’re gonna make something great guys! Just-just trust your grandpa Rick! And your creator, Ivy!”

Morty and I exchanged a look as Rick turned back to the front.

✩ ✩ ✩

“Get out, get out! Come on we have a-a fucking plant to fi-find!”  
Rick stumbled out of the vehicle, pulling out another device and poking around until a hologram of a plant appeared.   
A normal looking plant hovered in the air, except it had flaming flowers on it. The flames were still, but clearly real.

Morty studied the flower.

“Ivy is the-the only one who can grab the flower. The piece of shit is-is, it’s burning hot. You gotta hold onto it until we can-can set it into my newest invention.”  
I nodded.

“If you find it, just call.”  
I spoke loudly, making sure Morty heard since he’d already started wandering.

It was a decent planet, a little more plant-bare than earth but still with soil and rocks. Occasionally a bug would skitter by or the wind would blow a little harder.   
Feeling ANYTHING gave me a sense of comfort, really. Being able to feel when I had metal for a body was something else.

Finally finding the plant, I crouched down and took it between two fingers. 

The skin on my body blistered and I only felt a fraction of the pain. Being robot was nice, I suppose.   
Carefully, I pulled it out of the ground. Roots and dirt followed it and I stood, putting it behind my ear.

I walked back to the ship, calling out to Morty and Rick. 

“Rick? Morty? I have the flower, where are you guys?”  
When no response came, I sighed and leaned against the silver metal of the ship. Boredom crawled inside me and I rolled my wrists. I removed the flower from behind my ear before it burned all the skin on my face and neck. 

Instead, I dropped it on the ground and sat next to it.   
Waiting.

Eventually, my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was quiet.

I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.

The wall to my right was splattered with blood and vomit.   
My brother tromped around upstairs, gun still in his hand. Our dead parents lay on the floor and I looked away. 

“Ivy.”

The gun was aimed at me now, although I wasn’t shocked. Wasn’t scared. I was expecting it.   
His eyes flooded with tears as he spoke. 

“I’m so sorry Ivy.”

I looked down at my scarred skin, thinking maybe this would be better anyway. I was a freak. Dying would save everyone a lot of trouble. 

My brother’s finger hovered over the trigger and I nodded at him.  
He started to sob.

“Ivy and Ian, forever, right? I… I…”

Suddenly, the gun turned and his blood was all over the walls with my parent’s. 

I was alone. 

The gun lay, locked and loaded, on the floor.   
Before I even knew what was going on, the cold material was on my forehead.   
I took a deep breath, staring at the mirror in our main hall. 

There was no going back after this.   
Was I really going to do this?  
Was I really going to off myself?

As hundreds of reasons why flew through my head, I pulled the trigger.  
As I fell, I saw a flash of green.

A man rushed to me, anger and panic in his voice.  
“No! No, no, no! Y-you aren’t supposed to-to die! You little fuck! Please, please, no… Ivy...”

Blood seeped out of my head.

✩ ✩ ✩

My hand flew to my head and I jolted awake.

No blood. No gaping bullet hole. 

Just synthetic hair and skin.   
I rubbed my head again, feeling dizzy. A strong wave of sadness clumped inside me, settling right between my stomach and heart. It felt almost like dread. Teetering a bit, I stood and looked around for any sign of Rick or Morty. 

I turned and saw Morty, asleep, inside the ship. 

The flower still rested at my feet and I picked it up. The skin on my hands and behind my ear were healed nicely.   
I reached for the door handle and opened the door, waking Morty. 

“Oh, Ivy! Rick went out to-to find you. Where were you?”  
He gazed at me with bleary eyes.   
I pointed to the spot behind the wheel and metal of the vehicle. His face turned pink and he muttered, “Oops.”

✩ ✩ ✩

Rick’s bedroom was dark, the only light coming from his opened window. The moonlight was a stark contrast to the plain, blackened walls of his room.  
I plugged the charger into the port in my side, Rick monitoring my power levels.

“You’re good. It’ll stop when you’re fully charged anyway, go ahead and go to sleep.”   
He set his flask down on the desk of his bedroom, removing his lab coat and blue shirt. Sighing, he went to sit on the cot he slept in every night.  
A pile of blankets and pillows was laid out in another corner of the room for me, hidden from anyone standing in the doorway and right next to his open window. 

I made my way over to the pile, laying down. 

I could feel Rick’s gaze on me, even in the dark.   
Finally, he spoke.

“You okay with this? I can move you to-to Morty’s room or somethin’ if you-you aren’t comfortable with this.”  
He sounded hesitant, almost scared, but I threw my arm up in the air. Thumbs up.   
He laughed and then was silent again. 

“Night, kid.”

“Night, Rick.”

✩ ✩ ✩

I couldn’t sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I felt fear and panic crowding around me.   
I elected to keep my eyes open and, obviously, not sleep. Rick snored gently from his cot, his arm hanging off the surface, and I sighed.  
I’d moved from lying down to sitting up with my legs drawn close to me. I’d long since reached maximum charge and unplugged.

With nothing else to do, I watched the wind from the open window blow corners of Rick’s papers up.   
Then, as much as I didn’t want to, my thoughts drifted to the gun and myself.

Was that me? Who I was before? Did Rick bring me back? Then what happened to my brother? Would anyone recognize me if Rick had brought me back the same as I was before?

I pulled the blankets up to cover my knees and stared at the off-white wall. It was purple now, darkened by the night and then lightened by the moonlight.   
Who was Rick anyway?

Was he the person who rushed to me as I died? Or was that maybe Morty?   
It hadn’t been a voice that I’d recognized, it was a new voice. So who exactly was I?

An idea sprouted in my head and I checked to see that Rick was asleep.

I crouched and made my way to his cot, whispering his name at different levels of volume. Not once did he wake, although at the last whisper I tried he shifted and muttered something. 

Perfect.

I hurried to his desk and turned his laptop on, turning the brightness down and logging into his profile.  
I scoured the files he had until I finally found what I was looking for.

“Ivy Lewis v-256”

I knew my name, although the numbers by my name held no meaning to me.   
I clicked the file, turning over my shoulder to make sure Rick wasn’t awake. Relief washed through me as he remained asleep and I hurried to read the file.

To my shock, it wasn’t information about me but instead it was someone’s thoughts on me.

ENTRY 1:

“Dimension v-256.   
The last Ivy remaining. She’s not important by any means, nothing making her different from anyone else in any other dimension, except that she’s the last one remaining and the rest were killed. 

But get this, they were killed by Mortys. 

All Morty’s that I’ve met, who had Ivys in their lives, are pretty passive, neutral. What makes Ivy’s so special that triggers Morty’s to lose themselves and kill? 

I don’t know but I intend to find out.   
As the last Ivy remaining, she can’t die. She can’t die or nobody will ever know what it is about herself and her alternate selves that makes Morty’s so violent. 

I can’t let the Council get their hands on her, they’ll tear her apart. They might use her as a weapon or a bribe.

But I’m scared to hold onto her too, I’ve got a Morty myself. He might end up like the other Mortys, killing her. I don’t want that, I don’t want either of them hurt. 

I’m going to sleep on this. Think about it.”

 

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.   
Mortys? Ivy’s? Ricks? But there were only two of them… unless that was what the whole dimension thing was about. Different dimensions with different versions of Rick. Of Morty. 

But not of me.

I was the last one left.   
Now that I was a robot… would I still meet the same fate as the other versions of me? Would I still be Ivy Lewis?   
There were seven more entries, seven more bits and pieces of who I was. 

Suddenly, Rick groaned behind me. 

Panic flooded me as I hurried to close out of the file and open a browser instead, pulling up something stupid. Ah yes, a hair tutorial… perfect for synthetic hair.

Rick opened his eyes and squinted at me. 

“Ivy? What, what the fuck are you doing up so early? The sun is-is- it’s not even up yet.”   
I wrung my hands together, lying through my teeth about how I couldn’t sleep and got bored after waking up at one a.m. 

Rick seemed to buy it, his head falling back on the pillow.   
He grunted as an affirmative when I asked if I could stay on the computer. 

As soon as he was asleep again, I closed everything, logged off, and shut it down.   
He wouldn’t know, right? 

✩ ✩ ✩

…...

Rick watched her through squinted, almost closed eyes. 

So she had finally decided to take action, huh?

Only seven entries had been written so far, but now that he had an audience reading his entries he decided to consider writing more.   
Something to keep her on edge and something to hold over her. 

But yes, writing more entries was definitely on his to-do list.

…….

✩ ✩ ✩

I’d finally gotten to sleep after reading the entry. 

No dreams came to me, thank god, and I woke to the feeling of Rick shaking me awake. He scowled at me, pulling his hand back once I was awake.   
“G-get up, it’s like fucking-fucking ten thirty already, everyone is out of the house. I’m going to pull Morty from school in like a-an hour? Or two? So you gotta-you gotta come with me.”

I nodded, standing and following Rick. 

He left me alone with a strict warning not to break anything and retreated to the garage once he was sure I was fully charged.   
I sat on the couch, watching Gazorpazorpfield. The entire show was, in itself, ridiculous. But with nothing else to do, I stayed on the couch and watched the hands on the clock move.

Finally, Rick came out of the garage. 

He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and removing a plastic-wrapped plate of pancakes.   
I watched him unwrap it and shove the plate, almost violently, into the microwave. 

We made eye contact and he raised one side of his eyebrow. 

“You… You, uh, havin’ fun there? Gazorpazorpfield is a good show.” 

I nodded absently, fiddling with the remote and staring at the screen.   
Rick walked over to me, ignoring the beep that indicated that his food was heated. He put his arm on me, watching the last few minutes of the show with me.   
“When are you going to get Morty?” 

I looked up at him as best I could without turning my head.   
He shrugged, taking his arm down and getting his food. 

“I was gonna get M-Morty after I eat my shitty, microwaved pancakes, but-but I mean whenever during his lunchtime.”  
I nodded, turning the TV off. 

I sat with Rick while he ate his pancakes, reading one of Morty’s books and unfolding the folded edges or creases.   
Rick stood, going to place his dish and fork in the sink. He turned around and grabbed his keys off the table, gesturing for me to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda slow

Morty collapsed onto the couch, groaning. 

Rick moved to the kitchen, ignoring him, and pulling two bottles of soda out of the fridge. He handed one to Morty, sitting down next to him.   
Morty took it, popping the cap and chugging the can. I pulled my charging cord off my hip, making an excuse to charge myself. 

“S-Sure, make sure you stay-stay in my room.”  
I nodded and hurried upstairs.

When I reached his room, I plugged myself in a logged into the computer.   
Time to read Entry #2.

“ENTRY 2:

She lives a pretty simple life. Didn’t expect much else anyway, but she doesn’t really seem to care much about anything.   
There doesn’t seem to be a Morty about her life yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if one just flounced into her life. I guess time will tell us more.

Anyway, my research indicated something interesting.   
I talked to a few of the other Ricks and they don’t really seem to know much about their Mortys just killing someone. Luckily, I found out something pretty useful. 

Ivys are most Summer’s friends. That’s how the Mortys meet Ivys. I think I should keep her away from Summer if I do decide to hold her with me. I know the council would kill to have her. A weapon to hold over all Mortys if they decide they’re too good for Ricks. Just like Mordecai.

For now, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

My eyes scanned the page for any other information and then I sat back. 

I knew Morty had a sister named Summer… Was that who he was talking about in the entry?  
The sound of Rick’s footsteps coming up the steps tossed me back to reality and I quickly logged off.  
“Hey, Iv-Ivy, you got a m-minute?”

I opened the door, stepping to the side as Rick stumbled in and fell on the bed. 

“What is it, Rick?”

I unplugged, sitting down in front of him.   
He wrinkled his nose and waved a hand in front of his nose. He pinned me with a disgusted look and sighed.   
“Are you using perfume? Are-are you serious?” 

Sheepishly, I rubbed my neck and looked away. He sighed, shaking his head.   
“Anyway, I wanted to ask you. Do you know what you were made for?”

I shook my head, not wanting to give any indication that I knew what I was. What I was wanted for.   
“Okay, you-you’re a fighting machine. You k-know that much right? O-okay well, I can’t keep you in-in the house for much l-longer without looking suspicious. So here’s what we’re gonna-gonna do…” 

✩ ✩ ✩

I slid out of the car, smoothing my skirt and taking a deep breath. The uniform was a little over the top, but I didn’t say anything to Rick.

Rick opened the front door of the house and walked in first.   
“Beth! Jerry, get your ass down here!”

Morty’s parents walked out into the main hall, giving Rick a strange look before settling on me. Beth, Morty’s mom, was the first to speak.   
“Rick, who is this?”

Rick slung his arm around me.   
“This is an ex-exchange student from, uh, France. She’ll be st-st-staying with us for a while if that-that’s okay, Beth.”

Morty’s mom smiled at Rick, letting out a happy sigh.   
“Oh Rick, you’re so nice! Of course it’s okay, she can stay as long as she needs. Will she be going to school with Morty?”

Rick turned and gave me a dark smile.

“Of course.”

✩ ✩ ✩

Morty rubbed his head, yawning. 

I sat at the table with his family, feeling out of place.  
“So, Ivy, what is it like in France?” Beth smiled at me, attempting to make light conversation. I gave her a smile back, responding.

“It’s a nice place. Lots of stray cats though, you have to be careful where you step.”  
I picked at the food on my plate, trying to make it appear as if I were eating. Morty’s dad noticed, putting his phone down.

“Ivy, do you not eat meat? We can get you something else if you want, something lighter. Sorry we didn’t ask about your preferences earlier.”  
I looked at Rick with poorly disguised panic, clearing my throat. Rick suddenly stood, setting his plate in the sink with his utensils, and yanking Morty up by the arm.  
“I uh, think it’s time to go to school guys. We should-should head out early t-today because uhhhh… it-it’s important to be-be there e-early…”

Morty’s sister, Summer, wrinkled her nose.  
“I’ll get Katie to pick me up, no thanks.” 

With that poor excuse, Rick grabbed me and Morty and ran to the ship. Morty collapsed into the seat, fumbling with his seatbelt as Rick tore off into the air, towards school.

✩ ✩ ✩

“... And this is the second hall. Called so b-because it’s the second m-most used hallway. If you, you have any o-other question, just come and find-find me during lunch. Your first p-period is the second door on the r-right on the first h-hall.”  
Morty handed me a slip of paper with scribbled writing on it and hurried away.

I walked to class, reading the paper. 

‘There’s an emergency contact device under the loose brick in your homeroom. Just press the purple button to alert Rick. Press the orange one to alert me. Good luck.  
-Morty’

I sighed, pocketing the note.   
What a wonderful welcome note to high school.


End file.
